


Can I Have a Drag?

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV), Pusher, Pusher II, Trial & Retribution
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Crossover, M/M, daddy tummy, just daddy luvin the twinky tummy, or maybe not really daddy tummy, yum yum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I have a drag?"</p><p>"Can I get a kiss?"</p><p>TRIAL & RETRIBUTION / PUSHER AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Have a Drag?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this wonderful art: http://hannidoodles.tumblr.com/post/65501233153/can-i-have-a-drag-can-i-get-a-kiss
> 
> please follow her she is absolutely amazing and draws the greatest mads profile like you wouldn't believe

“Can I have a drag?” Tonny asks, and Roberto takes a moment to look into his boyfriend’s eyes. His lips twitch up at the corners.

“Can I get a kiss?” He asks back, running his thumb across Tonny’s forehead.

Tonny arches an eyebrow up at this before he breaks out into a grin. Mindful of the burning embers inches above his head, he snakes an arm behind Roberto and stretches upwards for a kiss.

Roberto just laughs and shakes his head, taking a long, teasing drag of the cigarette. Tonny settles back into the younger man’s lap and lets out a little huff. But the mood shifts when Tonny changes his plan of attack. Instead of sitting up, he turns his face into Roberto’s exposed belly and licks a stripe from waistband to bellybutton.

Roberto’s breath hitches and Tonny pulls back enough to see that the blue eyes above him have closed, the pink mouth just below them hanging open. He smiles, leans in, and repeats the action before ending it with a kiss. It’s open-mouthed and wet and he feels the muscles below skin twitch from the contact. This only encourages him to continue and he rolls onto his stomach, bracing himself on his arms.

“Tonny…” Roberto whispers it like a warning even as his hand cups the back of Tonny’s head, gives a light push. He can feel the smile bloom on Tonny’s face as it nuzzles into his stomach once more.

The kisses get rougher, sloppier, until Tonny is nipping at the flesh. Each little bite is accompanied by a jerk of Roberto’s hips and Tonny rewards him by finally moving downward, grasping the elastic waistband of underwear between his teeth. This gets a sharp gasp from Roberto and his name said like a prayer.

Tonny releases the fabric from his mouth and rises onto his knees. The cigarette is a column of ash that has somehow managed not to collapse onto the bed, and he cups his hand underneath to catch whatever falls off as he takes it from Roberto. The brunet is flushed, the pink creeping from his cheeks to his neck and down onto his belly. His erection is trapped in his jeans but obvious and Tonny is proud of his work as he drains the cigarette of its last puff.

“Don’t get ashes in the sheets,” Tonny chides, dumping the pile of ash into a cup beside the bed along with the butt of the cigarette. Robeto simply flops onto his back, hands coming up to press against his eyes.

“You cock-tease,” he groans.

“Who said I was teasing?” Tonny asks, lying down next to Roberto and slipping a hand into the younger man’s pants. Roberto arches into the contact, cock hard against Tonny’s palm. He simply rubs his hand against Roberto’s erection, slow but firm.

“Tonny,” Roberto begs, inhaling and pushing his hips up.

“’Berto,” Tonny gives a toothy grin before leaning in for a kiss. It’s soft, lips gentle as they press against the younger man’s. Roberto sighs, opening his mouth to Tonny as he wraps arms around his neck.

With a flick of his fingers, Tonny unbuttons the jeans that constrict what he’s after. He swallows the moan Roberto makes, sliding his tongue into the soft heat of the other man’s mouth as he works both jeans and underwear off his narrow hips. They bunch at Roberto’s knees, but it’s all Tonny needs and he breaks the kiss to begin a wet trail downwards.

Roberto moans and presses his chest forward as Tonny sucks a hot circle around his nipple. The older man presses his tongue hard and flat against the sensitive bud and feels the body underneath him shiver and twitch from the sensation. He relaxes his tongue, letting it tease the nipple with soft, velvet heat before pressing hard again.

“Christ, Tonny, please!” Roberto’s voice is wavering, everything shaking below Tonny’s own body. Tonny looks up, meets those blue eyes, and shows his teeth.

“Please what?”

Roberto drops his head back, willing his body to relax as he breathes deeply.

“ _Bedes_ , _sutte mig_ ,” he manages to say, knowing the Danish will please his boyfriend. He feels the man laugh against his chest and can visualize the smug look on the Dane’s face.

“Mmm, _ja_ , okay,” Tonny mumbles into the skin he has his mouth pressed to. He gives one last lick to the still-wet nipple before pushing himself back and off the bed. He lands on his knees and hooks two strong hands under Roberto’s knees, pulling the younger man towards himself until his ass is on the edge of the mattress. “Sit up.”

Roberto obeys the command, willing his body up until he’s looking down at Tonny. His cock twitches at the view. It’s something Roberto will never get over: this thick, tattooed man on his knees just for him. Tonny’s staring right back and doesn’t break eye contact as he leans in to lick the head of Roberto’s cock.

That broad tongue simply tastes the head, licking over the slit and teasing at the edge of the foreskin there. Roberto jerks his hips upward at the contact, and Tonny responds with an iron grip on those hips, pushing them down into the bed and holding them in place. Roberto grips the forearms like they’re keeping him from sinking.

Finally, Tonny sucks the sensitive head into his mouth and bobs, gaining an inch in every up-and-down motion until Roberto is completely buried in that wet warmth. And then he swallows, and Roberto digs his nails into those solid forearms, throws his head back, and makes a sound somewhere between a scream and a sigh.

Tonny continues to swallow, tongue rubbing against the underside of Roberto’s cock with every movement. His nose is just brushing the curls at the base and he lets himself enjoy that unique smell of sex, sweat, and Roberto. He would never admit it, but he loves the feeling of Roberto filling his mouth, the slide of heated flesh on his tongue, the constant but soft pressure at the back of his throat.

He pulls back, holding the head between his lips and looking up at Roberto again. The man looks down at him with shiny eyes and his own lip caught between teeth.

“I’m close,” he whispers, voice hoarse with need. And Tonny can feel it, can feel the steady pulse of the cock as he slowly takes it in again. His nose hits that patch of curls and all the warning he gets is those nails digging deeper before he feels the first pump of come in the back of his throat.

Roberto’s hips strain against his grip and the boy lets out a broken scream as he orgasms, but Tonny just keeps swallowing through each weakening pulse until the nails finally lift off his arm. He pulls back, making an obscene pop as he releases Roberto’s still half-hard cock.

The younger man is completely blissed-out, body leaning back to fall against the bed. But Tonny wraps his arms around Roberto’s lower back, hauling him forward and curving up to touch their lips together. It’s barely a kiss, Roberto too relaxed to use his muscles properly, but Tonny enjoys the soft brush against his swollen and saliva-slick lips.

He tightens his grip on the younger man and lifts him up, moving him further onto the bed and pulling off the clothing bunched at his knees. He keeps his own sweats on, erection obvious but waning, and climbs beside the younger man. Pulling Roberto tightly against him, Tonny digs his nose behind an ear and places a loose kiss against the sensitive skin of the brunet’s neck.

“Get more cigs next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sleepy what even is tihs
> 
> beastheads.tumblr.com yo


End file.
